


Going Home

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cave-In, Dean Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Sam Winchester, Shipper Sam, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were trapped.</p><p>That was bad news for Castiel and Sam, but even worse for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

“Still nothing,” Sam said, and Castiel sagged against the cave wall. 

They were trapped. If he had still been an angel, he would’ve been able to go for help, or even blast away the boulders himself. 

But he was human and that meant this life was limited - and slowly counting down the longer they remained in the cave. 

There was no water and no food - Rahab had ensured that before he shoved an angel blade in his chest and let the ensuing explosion rain an avalanche of rocks over the entrance. The renegade angel had been deranged, most likely from the Fall, and was convinced that Castiel and his Winchester ‘pets’ needed to die. 

Apparently, he thought death by dehydration would be the most painful. 

So far, he wasn’t wrong. 

It hurt to swallow, and Castiel calculated that it had been a little over 12 hours since the cave-in. That was bad news for him and Sam, but even worse for Dean.

The hunter lay stretched on the floor, moaning deliriously. Rahab had nicked him with a poisoned blade. 

“How’s he doing?” Sam asked, and Castiel bent to rest a palm on Dean’s forehead. He was burning up. 

“He’s getting worse.”

“Damn it,” Sam swore. “You’d think we’d recognize a trap when we saw one. Have we learned  _anything_?”

Castiel’s eyes had long since adjusted to the gloom, and he saw Sam tugging at his hair.

“Don’t blame yourself,” he said to the younger Winchester. “Rahab was a master strategist. He knew what he was doing. He was the best in his garrison.”

“Cas?” came a wavering voice.

Castiel knelt closer to Dean. “Dean, I’m here.”

“Sammy?”

Sam took his place at Dean’s other side. “I’m here, too. It’s okay. We’ll find a way out of this.”

Sam didn’t mention that they had exhausted every way they could think of. Rahab’s suicide charge fried their cellphones, and they were in a remote location with rare chance of a passerby hearing their screams. Plus, the cave was blocked on both sides, providing no possibility of a hidden exit.

Dean nodded, though his head bobbed as if he couldn’t control it. He swayed as he sat up. 

“I don’t wanna die,” he slurred, and Castiel heard Sam’s sharp intake of breath. 

“You won’t.  _We_  won’t. We’ve survived worse." 

Castiel knew Sam was referring to the Mark of Cain ordeal. Getting the Mark removed meant sacrificing Castiel’s Grace, and the process hadn’t been pleasant for either him or Dean. 

It was unfair that after all of that, this is how they would die. 

Castiel’s hands clenched into fists, but his anger ebbed when Dean spoke in a haunted tone. 

"I don’t wanna go back to Hell.”

Both Castiel and Sam stiffened at his words, and they exchanged a look. 

Castiel inhaled a breath and then finally gripped Dean’s hand. He met Sam’s eyes again and there was a sense of understanding in his gaze. Castiel nodded his thanks and leaned closer to Dean.

“You’re not going back to Hell, Dean. I won’t allow it.”

“But–”

“You’ll get your Heaven. You deserve it.”

Dean shook his head and Castiel brought Dean’s hand to his lips, pressing a firm kiss to his fever-hot skin. 

“Yes, you do. You deserve everything, and you’ll get everything. I promise.”

“But you,Cas? Heaven?”

“Shh,” Castiel said, cutting Dean off. The truth was, he didn’t know if there would be a Heaven for him. He used to be angel, and angels didn’t have souls. 

Gently, he pressed Dean back down.

Sam cleared his throat. “What should we do?”

Castiel reached over to smooth a hand down Dean’s cheek. The hunter’s eyes were open, but they were bleary and unfocused. 

“I don’t know.” 

It was selfish for Castiel to be touching Dean like this when he wasn’t aware, but Castiel couldn’t pull himself away. 

He jumped when Sam settled beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” he started, but Sam shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I know.”

Castiel glanced sharply at him. “You  _know_?” 

“Uh, have you seen the way you two look at each other? Of course I know.”

Castiel smiled slightly. “Right. Well, I don’t think Dean even realizes himself. We haven’t actually spoken about it yet. But…you’re okay with it? If it does happen?”

“Hell yeah, I am.” Sam’s smirk faded. “If we make it out of here.”

They fell silent. The only sound was Dean’s broken moaning as he started thrashing. 

“No, no,” Dean groaned, and Castiel’s heart ached. He remembered soothing Dean’s nightmares with a touch, but now all he could do was curl up beside him and pray that they left Dean alone.

“I haven’t heard Dean having nightmares in a long time,” Sam said, and Castiel hummed in acknowledgement. They both knew firsthand how Dean silenced his pain, and thanks to the bunker, their separate rooms meant more privacy than ever before.

More privacy, and more secrets. 

“Hey, Cas, can I ask you something?” Sam asked after a moment.

“Of course.”

“Do you think…I mean…” He inhaled a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. “After everything we’ve done.  _I’ve_  done. That I’ll…”

“Yes, Sam, you will have a Heaven, too. I’m sure of it.”

Sam’s breath hitched. “Really?”

Castiel sat up so he could meet Sam’s eyes. “Yes. Absolutely. You  _and_  Dean deserve everything. You both have sacrificed so much and done so much good. You will be rewarded.”

“Then so should you.”

Castiel sighed. “I don’t know what I am, now. I don’t know if it’s even possible…”

“You  _deserve_ it, too, Cas. You know that, right?”

Castiel hung his head. “I’ve made so many mistakes.”

Sam snorted. “And we haven’t? Come on, I started the apocalypse.”

“I became a god.”

“Yeah well, I was soulless for a while and did a lot of terrible things.”

“And I’m the reason you were soulless to begin with.”

Sam huffed. “This isn’t a contest.”

“Are you sure? Because I think I’m going to win.”

Sam outright laughed at that, and Castiel smiled. 

“Cas, I’m really glad it was you who pulled Dean out of Hell.”

“Me, too. I’m grateful for it everyday. You and Dean have shown me what makes life worth living. You opened my eyes.”

“And you–” Sam cut off, his whole posture going rigid. “Wait, do you hear that?”

It sounded like the droning motor of an ATV.

“Holy shit!” Sam said, scrambling to his feet. “We might get out!”

The noise outside grew louder and louder until it stopped suddenly. Then there was a voice. 

“Hey! Anyone in there? I’m a park ranger! I saw a huge light and heard an explosion!”

Sam grinned at Castiel and shouted back, explaining their situation. Castiel glanced up at the cave ceiling to express quick thanks and then his gaze returned to Dean, who had quieted. His face was scrunched up as he slept fitfully, and Castiel gripped the hunter's hands. 

“You hear that, Dean? We’re saved.” In his mind, Castiel heard the distant, echoing call, _Dean Winchester is saved._  

Castiel smiled. “We’re going home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before 'Inside Man' aired, which proved that in canon, Dean has nightmares and Sam definitely overhears them.
> 
> Also I just re-read this and laughed at the logic of a park ranger JUST noticing them after 12 hours have passed. Umm...just go with it?? Haha!


End file.
